Kitahara Sayaka
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Saitama Prefecture, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2004 - present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = FRAME (2011-2012) Avex (2012-) |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, MilkyWay, COLORS |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project.com}} Kitahara Sayaka (北原沙弥香) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Avex as a soloist. She joined Hello! Project in 2004 as a member of Hello! Pro Egg and was also a member of the Hello! Project trio MilkyWay. Her best selling single is Natsu ga Yattekuru with 2,191 copies sold. And her lowest selling single is Kanari Junjou with 1,130 copies sold. Biography History Kitahara was born in November 29 1993 in Saitama from a couple whose names are inclosed she has a sister 2004 - 2005 Kitahara Sayaka joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside twenty-nine other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment, as such Kitahara received free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. The only work Kitahara got during this time was performing as backing dancers during the Hello! Project concerts. 2006 In 2006 Kitahara recieved a part in the musical Edo kara chakushin?! ~Time slip to kengai~ as well as recording the Nissen Hikosen Project 200''6 campaign song "Sora ga aru" with three other Egg members. 2007 All of the members of Hello! Pro Egg officially debuted in concert in the Shinjin Kouen concert series. As of November 23, 2007 she was noted as the tallest member of Hello! Pro Egg, although there was no accurate information regarding her height. 2008 In 2008, it was announced that Kitahara would be joining fellow Hello! Pro Egg member Kikkawa Yuu and Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu to form a new unit, MilkyWay. Kitahara was the voice of a character in the anime, ''Kirarin☆Revolution, as was Kikkawa and Kusumi. The unit was a unit inside the anime and the real life unit sang songs for the opening and ending sequences of the anime. On April 30 2008, MilkyWay released their debut single, "Anataboshi". The single peaked at #3 on the Oricon charts. On October 29, 2008, MilkyWay released their second single, "Tan Tan Taan!" which achieved a ranking of #8. 2011 In March, she finished her Hello! Pro Egg training. It was later announced that she would release a single, set to be released on June 22nd, titled "Yappa Seishun". It was the ending theme song for Inazuma Eleven Go! ''and featured Yoshizawa Hitomi in the PV. In June 2011, appeared as a guest in the Children TV show Oha Star and she sang her first single Yappa Seishun On June 8, Kitahara opened her own official Ameblo blog. On September 9, Kitahara announced her second single "Kanari Junjou". On November 20, she appeared in Niigaki Risa's radio show "''Risa's NightHouse". In December, Kitahara announced that her third single HAJIKE-YO! will be released in February 2012. 2012 On February 8th, Kitahara released her third single HAJIKE-YO! On March 10, Kitahara announced in her blog that she graduated from High School On April 23, it was announced that Kitahara will release her 4th single Natsu ga Yattekuru which will be the first ending to the anime Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone. In June, Kitahara apeared on the TV show Oha Star as special quest. On September 9, it was announced that Kitahara will transfer labels from FRAME to Avex which is the same label that Goto Maki is on. Kitahara will transfer to Avex in October, 2012. 2013 On March 6, Kitahara released her first album called Haru no Graduation In May, it was announced Kitahara would be collaborating with voice actress Aoi Yuki to form the duo group COLORS and release the single Katte ni Cinderella, which is the first end theme for the anime Inazuma Eleven Go: Galaxy. On October 18, Kitahara announced on her blog that she will be in Inazuma Eleven Go: Galaxy, taking the role of Pixie along with her role of Sorano Aoi In November, Kitahara's partner, Aoi Yuki, in the unit COLORS was replaced by Takagaki Ayahi. 2014 In January, it was announced that Kitahara's unit COLORS will sing the 3rd ending theme to the anime Inazuma Eleven Go: Galaxy, the song is called Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane. Profile *'Name:' Kitahara Sayaka (北原さやか) *'Nicknames:' Saaya, Saya, Sayasaya, Sayasama *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height:' 163cm *'Western Zodiac:' Sagitarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster. *'Hobbies:' Cooking, singing, collecting hand towels. *'Special Skill:' Tennis. * Favorite Food: Sweets, Pork, Spicy food * Favorite Color: Strong Pink. *'Current Boom:' Rhinestone *'Former MilkyWay Color:' Light Blue *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004–2011) **MilkyWay (2008–2009) *'Other Groups:' **COLORS (2013-) *'Looks Up To:' Yoshizawa Hitomi *'Best Friends: 'Hashimoto Aina and Komine Momoka Discography The following singles and albums are released under the artist name Sorano Aoi (CV: Kitahara Sayaka) unless indicated otherwise. Singles #2011.06.22 Yappa Seishun (やっぱ青春) #2011.11.09 Kanari Junjou (かなり 純情) #2012.02.08 Hajike-Yo!! #2012.06.13 Natsu ga Yattekuru (夏 が やってくる) Other Singles *2006.04.?? Sora ga Aru (空がある) (as Kitahara Sayaka, with Fukuda Kanon, Okada Robin Shouko and Hashida Mirei) *2008? Makenki! Tsuyoki! Genki! Maemuki! (as Noel Yukino) *2008? Anataboshi (Noel Version) *2008? Sansan Gogo (Noel Version) *2012.10.24 Te wo Tsunagou (with Terasaki Yuka and Ohara Takashi) *2013.02.06 Seishun Oden (with Yurin, Mina, and Yuki Aoi) Albums #2013.03.06 Haru no Graduation Singles Participated In MilkyWay *Anataboshi *Tan Tan Taan! COLORS *Katte ni Cinderella *Fashion☆Uchuu Senshi * Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane Works Movies *2010 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro Kaiki TV Shows *2008- Oha Star Anime *2008-2009 Kirarin☆Revolution (as Yukino Noel) *2011-2012 Inazuma Eleven Go! (as Sorano Aoi) *2011 Inazuma Eleven Go: Kyuukyoku no Kizuna Gryphon (as Sorano Aoi) *2012-2013 Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono Stone (as Sorano Aoi) * 2012 Inazuma Eleven Go vs Danball Senki W (as Sorano Aoi) *2013- Inazuma Eleven Go: Galaxy (as Sorano Aoi and Pixie) Theater *2006.11.01 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Time Slip to Kengai!~ *2009.11.04~08 Rin Toshite *2010.04.08~11 Kaibutsu no Kodomo *2013.02.09~17 Sorao no sekai Radio *2011-2012 Kitahara Sayaka no Doryoku no Sainou Trivia *She shares the same last name with Kitahara Rie from AKB48. *She was once the tallest H!P Egg. *Sorano Aoi is her second character to voice. *She has a hamster (Hamuchan) and two cats (Nyanta and Kokochan). *While a Hello! Pro Egg, she was friends with Hashimoto Aina and Komine Momoka. *Kitahara is a big fan of Yoshizawa Hitomi and when she heard that Yoshizawa will apeared in her first MV she was very excited. *She appeared sometimes in Kusumi Koharu's Blog and appeared in Oha Star also Kusumi Koharu appeared in her blog External Links *Official Site *Official Blog *Hello! Project MilkyWay Profile *Hello! Pro Egg Fansite cs:Kitahara Sayaka Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Soloist Category:Kirarin Revolution Category:MilkyWay Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Saitama Category:November Births Category:2004 additions Category:2011 departures Category:1993 births Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Avex Entertainment Category:FRAME Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Kitahara Sayaka Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Sagittarius